


Stay Close, Don't Go

by Babykihyuk



Series: Mini AUs/Prompts [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Didnt get one of my beta readers on this rip, Hoseok is their dear son but he never actually shows up, I don't want to spoil anything but i wrote this at midnight bc i have insomnia oof, Just read this ok, M/M, Multi, non-idols au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykihyuk/pseuds/Babykihyuk
Summary: Minhyuk comes home to find Kihyun trying to do Hoseok's math homework again.





	Stay Close, Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> sjskskkwkwe I'm sorRY this is gonna be bad 
> 
> Its 1 am ok
> 
> The title is from one of my fav songs  
> Stay Close, Don't Go by secondhand serenade

Minhyuk can practically hear Kihyun’s brain attempting to make sense of the numbers on the page. He has been sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the same section for at least three minutes now, but he hasn’t made a move. Minhyuk really should help, but he wouldn’t be able to do any better than Kihyun.

 

Hesitantly, Minhyuk walks over towards the stove and stirs the pot of soup that Kihyun has probably forgotten. He has been focused on that one problem for so long that he still hasn’t even noticed that Minhyuk entered the house.

 

The soup smells good at least. Part of Minhyuk just wants to go ahead and eat, but Kihyun would probably kill him. Besides, the sounds of plates and silverware being brought out would immediately send Hoseok running downstairs to join him for dinner, and Minhyuk needs a moment alone with Kihyun anyways.

 

“Kihyun,” he finally calls.

 

The black haired man lifts his head, clearly surprised by Minhyuk’s presence. The older male smiles sadly, feeling his heart clench, when he notices that Kihyun is still wearing the same shirt from yesterday and Minhyuk’s old black sweatpants.

 

He feels bad that Kihyun’s life isn’t exactly easy.

 

“You’re home.”   
  


“And you’re trying to decipher Hoseok’s math homework again.”

 

Kihyun glares, but motions for him to come closer anyways. Slowly, Minhyuk approaches him. He isn’t slightly surprised when Kihyun grabs his tie and pulls on it to drag Minhyuk down to his level before gently pressing his lips against the other’s.

 

Gently, he slides his hands upwards to Minhyuk’s shoulders and pulls his suit jacket off before finally pulling away. “It’s been years since I’ve had to do long division. Not everyone of us went to college to be a teacher. Why did you make Hoseok ride the bus home today anyways?” He stands up and pushes Minhyuk away so that he can place the jacket on the back of the chair. 

 

“He is in third grade, not a preschooler. He is old enough to ride the bus.”   
  


He regrets the words as soon as they come out because he can practically feel the heat from anger radiating off of his husband.

 

“Yes, but don’t you think it’s better to have his father, who works in the same building, actually drive him? I could have picked him up! Or you could have called Jooheon!”

 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes as he loosens his tie and pulls it off. “The last thing I need is you yelling at me for disturbing your precious baby’s work.”

 

Kihyun likes to pick fights on his bad days, but it's nothing Minhyuk can’t handle. It's better that he picks fights with Minhyuk rather than Jooheon.

 

“You’re only mad because you aren’t as cute.”

 

“I’m only mad because he is twenty six, but you treat him like he is your precious baby boy.”

 

Kihyun huffs. “He is.” Casually, he makes his way to the stove to check on dinner. “He always will be no matter how old he is.”

 

Luckily, it doesn't turn into an actual fight, but Minhyuk finds it funny that despite the fact that Jooheon is only a year younger than them, Kihyun always finds ways to baby him. It doesn’t matter that they are supposed to be mature adults now. 

 

((Besides, Jooheon is titled as the “fun and carefree” parent. Minhyuk internally cries everytime he remembers Hoseok labeling him as the “okay but sometimes serious” parent.

 

And then poor Kihyun is the “serious and no games” parent. Someone has to be responsible.))

 

Minhyuk finally takes a glance at Hoseok’s math homework, and finds that despite being a fifth grade history teacher, it’s something he can definitely help Hoseok with.

 

“I’ll go upstairs and help him after dinner.” He pauses when he hears Kihyun sigh softly. “What, baby?”

 

He feels the mood in the room dramatically shift. The lightheartedness is all gone, replaced by something uncomfortably familiar.

 

“I’m so tired, Minhyuk. It hurts. I hate waking up. I hate going to bed. I don’t want to do anything besides lie down. I want it to stop.”

 

“Hey,” Minhyuk rushes over and forces the ladle out of Kihyun’s hand before making him turn around. “No. You’re going to be just fine. Do you want me to take off a few days? Or Jooheon can?”

 

Without warning, a tear falls down Kihyun’s cheek. “I don’t want you to watch me die. I don’t want Hoseok to watch me die, or Jooheon, or anyone! Hoseok doesn’t even know I’m dying. He doesn’t know why one of his father’s can’t get out of bed some days, or doesn’t want to go to his spelling bee competition. I’m dying, Min! We are lucky the medicine hasn’t made my hair start falling out, but what about the fact that I’m in constant pain or that I keep losing weight? When do you think Hoseok will start realizing that I’m dying? When it’s too late? When I’m not alive enough to say goodbye?”

 

“Stop it!” Minhyuk unintentionally shouts, grabbing Kihyun’s face with both of his hands. “Please. Stop. There are still options. Let Jooheon work on his music at home instead, or let me quit. Kihyun, please, you can’t give up on us or yourself. If you won’t do this for yourself, then fine, but do it for your son.”

 

“I’m disgusting, Minhyuk. Please. Just put me into a hospital. It’s going to hurt more if I’m home like this.”

 

Minhyuk places a hand on the back of Kihyun’s head and guides his head to rest on his shoulder before wrapping his other arm around him. Quietly, he rubs his husband’s back, feeling the way he shivers and struggles to inhale. 

 

He hates this all so much.

 

“You’re beautiful. You’re the man I married; the man I love and always will love.”

 

Before he can say anything more, they hear the sound of the front door opening. Kihyun immediately pulls away and turns all his attention towards the man walking into the kitchen.

 

Jooheon is grinning, looking as well as always. Minhyuk just wants to ruffle his blonde hair like you would a puppy, but he keeps his hands himself. Being mostly a freelance producer, Jooheon usually wears casual clothes. Minhyuk is jealous of the fact that he is in jeans and a black t-shirt while Minhyuk is still in his dumb dress clothes.

 

“Feeling okay?” Jooheon gently asks Kihyun.

 

Forcing a smile, Kihyun nods. “I'm okay, baby. How was work?”

 

“The studio needs a massive cleaning. When you're feeling up to it, you should come help.” He flashes a grin in Minhyuk’s direction. “Of course Minhyuk and Hoseok will come too. It'll be like a family outing!”

 

Minhyuk laughs before walking closer and kissing Jooheon’s cheek. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Jooheon curiously eyes the piece of paper on the table. “Doing Seokie’s homework again?”

 

“No!” Kihyun defends. “I was just trying to figure out how to help.”

 

Minhyuk finds himself relieved at the fact that Kihyun seems more relaxed now that Jooheon’s home. It's not like he doesn't love Minhyuk as much, but the youngest has a carefree personality that brings light into the darkest situations.

 

“Sure,” Jooheon rolls his eyes. “How was your day, Min?”

 

“Fine. Nothing special happened besides Hoseok trying to convince me to pick up a turtle on the side of the road when we were driving to school this morning.”

 

“It could be a good pet,” Jooheon shrugs.

 

“No,” Kihyun practically shouts. “No pets!”

 

“You said we could get a dog one day,” Minhyuk whines, just for the fun of it. He has to pretend like he doesn't see Kihyun smiling.

 

“In the future. Now, I'm getting Hoseok, and then we will eat dinner!”

 

Without another word, Kihyun leaves the kitchen.

 

Minhyuk hears Jooheon loudly sigh, and he completely understands why. Kihyun likes to pretend everything is fine, but it builds up until he breaks. He tries to pretend he isn't sick, but it’s always there, haunting him.

 

Jooheon sits down at the table. “I'm assuming today was a rough day?”

 

“He had some sort of breakdown,” Minhyuk whispers. “He’ll be okay; he is strong. We just need to support him no matter what.”

 

“D-do you think he will make it through? I mean, the doctor said the treatment might not even kill all of the cells.”

 

Minhyuk smiles sadly. “I hope so, baby, but let’s give him the best life that we can for now, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://t.co/dvZ6jEBdw6)! 
> 
> You can send me prompts and I'll get to them one day I swear!!
> 
> This will prob have a part 2??? bc domestic jookihyuk with a child is what I thrive on okay


End file.
